Welcome to the Jersey shore!
by Joisygirl20
Summary: Its about 9 people that go to the jersey shore and its basically all romance and drama
1. The begginning of a new adventure

"Jersey shore here I come" I yelled out the window as I left for jersey shore. My name is Alice. I just turned 21 and I am so ready to party it up at the Jersey shore. Ever since I was 17 I have wanted to come so bad and now I can.

I pulled up to the Jersey shore house that I'm going to be living in for the next couple months. Me and the random girl were the last 2 to arrive we got there at the same time and when we came in our room mates just stood there staring at us.

"Hey" the girl that came in with me said in a snobby voice.

"What's your name?" I asked politely

"Angelina and what is your names?" She asked the group.

"Mike or The situation" replied a male that was muscular.

" Sammi sweetheart" replied a quiet girl

" Jenni or J-WOWW" replied a party looking girl

"Nicole or Snooki" replied a short girl that looked like an oompa loompa.

"Vinny" replied a pale looking smaller male then the others

"Ronnie" replied a tanned very muscular man

"Pauly D and what's your name?" said a tanned muscular man questioning me

" Oh.. my name is Alice." I answered

Right then I felt a connection between me and Pauly D. We started to take some shots, Nicole got wasted and then went on the hammock. The rest of us went to the living room Pauly D, Vinny and I sat on the couch, Sammi, mike, Angelina, and Ronnie sat on the other couch. J-WOWW sat in the bean bag. We started to play a couple rounds of truth or dare and then went outside on the deck. Nicole was weining in the hammock. Like for goodness sake if you wanted to join us we offered and she didn't accept so we just let her be.

"So is Alice do you have a nickname?" Pauly D asked me

"woah bro I have a feeling someone likes you" Vinny joked

I blushed and giggled and said "No ."

Ronnie immediately said " Well that is definitely going to change by the end of the summer!"

We had a couple more drinks before me, J-WOWW and the guys went in the hot tub. I looked over to check if snooki was still lying in the hammock. She wasn't there she ended up getting up and coming in the hot tub. She was being really disgusting throwing herself all over the guys the guys didn't want it so we ended up just getting out and bringing her to bed. The rest of us except J-WOWW stayed up for a little while later talking trying to find out personal information.

" So is everyone single"asked Pauly D  
>"Yes" answered Angelina and Mike in sequence.<p>

"Yes" answered Ronnie and Sammi in sequence.  
>"Yes" answered Vinny<br>"Yes.. and you?" I replied  
>"That's good news" he murmured to himself and then replied "Yes"<p>

Each question one person decided to go to bed. Angelina was first. Then Mike,Ronnie, Sammi. Then there was only me Vinny and Pauly D.

" Well... I am suddenly tired" Vinny lied to get us alone.  
>" Ya I am too!" I lied to back fire his plan<p>

" Goodnight!" Vinny said as he left off to bed.  
>" I am gonna go to bed to!" Pauly D responded<p>

As he walked he slowly grabbed my hand and brought me into my single room and laid me down. As he was doing this I was thinking was is it true does he like me does he want to snuggle. But then he left... I laid there for a minute or 2 and then I started falling asleep when the covers starting moving and then I realized Pauly D wanted to cuddle. That night we cuddled. The next morning I got up to him wrapping his arms over me.

"Wake up!" I said to Pauly D who was snoring away. He wouldn't wake up so then...

"Wake up it's a beautiful day let's get on our way" I sang softly

" Wow that's a good way to wake up to a beautiful girl with a beautiful voice." he laughed

" I did say it before but you didn't wake up so I tried another way the always gets people up" I said

"Well we better get ready for orientation I will see you in a while"

We looked at each knowing that no one should know.

We were all ready to go to orientation, but then we found snooki puking in the bathroom.

"We have to go we can't be late for orientation" I said feeling like a jerk regretting the words as I said it.

During orientation I was walking with Pauly D when Vinny came and grabbed Pauly D away from me. I made a little pouty face but quickly got over it. I could tell that whatever Vinny and Pauly D were talking about it involved me I was very ancious to find out what they were talking about so I decided to talking with sammi to get my mind off of what they were talking about.

"Hey Sammi!" I said.  
>" Hey Alice." She said with a tone in her voice making it clear to me that she was confused.<br>" What's wrong?" I questioned her.

" Well it's a guy problem you wouldn't understand!" she claimed.  
>" Is it about Ronnie and Mike?" I asked her.<br>"Ya I am all flirty with Mike but I don't know why he isn't even my type. I think that Ronnie is and he is really good looking but I feel as though Mike is always with me and I can't be alone with Ronnie...UGH!What should I do?" She told me.

Wait til' the time is right sometime this week you should start making your move towards Ronnie."I responded

"Thanks Alice! You know what you should do the same!" She said with a smile.

"Wait...what do you mean I should do the same?" I stuttered

Before she even gave me an answer or a look we reached the house and went inside and sat down on the couch. Me and Sammi both sat there as the rest came in and sat with us Pauly D was sitting there with his arm around me and Vinny was on the other side laughing and smiling at us. I looked at Sammi and then it all clicked in my mind. She meant I should go for Pauly D.I really wasn't sure if I should or could because I'm not all out there like her.

"Hey wait where's snookers or snickers whatever her name is?" I asked

" Umm." They all replied

" I am gonna go check anyone wanna come?" asked sammi as she looked at me.

" Ya ,... sure I will be there in a second!" I replied.

I looked at Pauly D and he looked back I could tell he didn't want me to leave but I did so...

"Don't worry I will always come back for a," I paused not sure if I should say friend or love I panicked and then I said "friend!" and I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek without anyone realizing.

To be continued...

Comment and leave some suggestions don't hate only appreciate!


	2. Chapter 2

When I got up Sammi and I went to Snookers room it was all packed up and there she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong?Why are you packing up?" I asked

"I messed up and now everyone else things I don't have any self respect. They think I am trashy. But in reality I am not like that. Honestly, I am just a good girl that likes to party." She cried. 

"We all know you messed up and I was like what the F*** is she doing. But I think if you just apologize, like everything will be okay because I judged you, but like right now I feel as though your a different person." Sammi said sweetly.

"I am a different person then who you saw last night and I am sorry for everything I did and thanks for the advice."She replied.

We all left her room and came back to where we were just lounging around. Then Nicole spoke out.

"Listen guys I am really sorry for what I did," she paused " I really f***ed up and was hoping I could have a second chance."

"It's alright." we all said one after the other.

There was an awkward pause before Vinny suggested "Does anyone want to go to a club tonight?"

"Yea sure." Pauly D, Ronnie, Sammy, Mike, Angelina and I responded

"No I we both have work in the morning." Nicole and Jenni responded.

"All right let's exchange phone numbers so if anyone needs anyone we can call them!"I stated. 

They all thought that was a good idea and then exchanged phone numbers. We all got ready to go to the club called Karma. If you don't look your best then karma is coming for ya. I was the last one to get ready since I was the last one to shower. They were all outside waiting for me talking in a group. Everyone except Pauly D and Ronnie were still talking.

"Yo Pauly D shut up it's time to go." Vinny whispered and then nudged Pauly D.  
>" Dude she ain't even d...d..do...done yet." He stuttered on his words as he turned around and saw me I guess. <p>

I could tell that he had his eyes on me because he was walking with me all the way there. I thought he really liked me when he danced with me for awhile but then he slowly got away. I walked around the club to see if I could find him but after a couple songs I started to break down, I was almost crying when then I felt the soft touch of his hand on my shoulder. The next song started playing and the DJ cried out "Yo guys grab your ladies because it's time to slow things down."

"I requested this song because I wanted to spend some time talking with you." Said Pauly D as he grabbed my hands and started to dance with me.

" I thought you went of to find yourself some grenades or something!" I said  
>" No I couldn't do that," he paused " caused I've found the girl of my dreams ," he paused again " and I needed your opinion on what to do about it!" He claimed <p>

At this point I was about to cry but I managed to stay strong and let him go on before I spoke.

"She's the girl I've been looking for and I need to know from the only girl in the house that I can trust should I ask her out?"He asked anxiously.

"Well... If you really like her you should ask her out. I am sure she would say yes to a wonderful guy like you." I replied.

"All right then I am gonna go get her I will see you later."He said " Can you tell the others I am going home."

"Ya I will." I said as I held back the tears. At that moment I wasn't sure of what I was going to do if I was still going to go after him or just be a player and have one night stands til' I find the guy I am looking for. 

" Hey guys Pauly D just wanted me to tell you that he left." I told them.  
>" Did he go with anyone?"Vinny questioned.<p>

" I don't know! He told me that he was going to get her and will see us later."I replied.  
>" Ha ha gonna get it in."chuckled Vinny.<p>

" I'm really tired. See you guys at the house." I said and walked away.

I walked home not sure what I was going to expect and when I got there to my surprise the only other one home was Pauly D.

"Hey, where's your girl?" I joked.

"Well, I got her but I never asked." He said firmly

"Why not?" I questioned

" Because she wasn't with me!" He explained. " Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" I replied.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone but not sure if they feel the same?And want to ask them out but don't want to get turned down?"He asked.

I thought well ya I really like you but you seem to be really liking that other girl and ya I want you to ask me out knowing that you like me. 

"Ya actually , I know what your going through and if you really like her ask her any girl would be lucky to be with you." I said.

"Thanks, I will be right back I am gonna call her and ask her!" He said.

_Rrrrrrrrrring rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring rrrrrrring _my phone was going off and quickly I answered.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey," He said

"Wait what's" I said before he interrupted me

"Don't speak yet" He paused " I've asked the most wonderful friend I could possibly think and she says I should do this so tomorrow if your available I would like to take you out to dinner if that's alright with you?" He asked.

" I would love to!" I stated. 

We both hung up and then the others came home. I could tell by the expression on Mike's face something happened that he didn't want and then I saw Sammi and Ronni walk in. All that was going through my mind was 'way to go girl!' and 'why the hell is he so mad if she doesn't like you she doesn't like you so calm your s***. I looked around I guess Mike was so mad that he went outside on the balcony with Vinny and some girls. 

"Pauly D heard you were coming home with a girl! Bro to bro did ya get it in?" Ronni laughed.

"Ah no she never came with me so I just came back here and chilled til' Alice came in."Pauly D laughed then quickly gave me a look.

"Ah crap so this is how the ladies here are!" He whined.

"Not all girls are like that."Sammi said before kissing him. 

Before we knew it Mike came storming it interrupting the little make out session that Sammi and Ronnie were having. 

"What the hell is wrong with you! You spending half the night with me and spending the other half the night with my boy here Ronnie!" He screamed at her. 

"Bro, chill she can have whoever she wants and it's clear that she wants me!" He claimed. 

"It's true I like him and kissing you was a big mistake so just go back to your girls that you brought home." She said.

"You kissed him?"Ronnie whispered to her

" Ya it was like this." She explained and started to kiss him and then stopped.  
>" Wait... how did that go again?" He asked to get her to kiss him again.<p>

" It was like this." and she started to kiss him.

I guess Mike was really pissed off because he had a vain sticking out of his neck. I named it Mike Junior. He also slammed the door really loud it made me jump into Pauly D's lap. 

"I-I-I'm so sorry." I said looking deep in his gorgeus brown eyes.  
>"It's alright... but now you owe me because I saved your life." He joked.<p>

"Like what?" I asked.  
>"Well you can stay here, and..." He said before being interrupted.<p>

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG the doorbell went off. We all looked at each other wondering who was going to get up after a minute of looking at each other the doorbell went off again DING DONGs DING DONG DING DONG... 

" I'll get it!"Said Angelina all annoyed. She opened the door with a bizarre look on her face. "Hey" She said with a confused tone in her voice.

"Hey is Jenni here?" He asked.

" Tom is that you Oh my gosh!" Jenni said with the most thrilled voice.  
>"You have a boyfriend?" Angelina said all shocked. " and he's cute too!"<p>

" Yep!" She said kinda happy. I could tell that she wasn't sure if she wanted to be in the relationship or not.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked asked.

"Ya just let me grab my purse." She said " Bye guys, see ya later."

She left and then Pauly D and I started talking about how I owed him. I didn't realize they were staring at me and him because I was completely focused on him.

"So how do I owe you?" I asked in a flirty voice. 

" Well you'll find out real soon!" He said leaving me wondering.

We both looked over to everybody else staring at us. I realized maybe we should tell everybody.

"So are you 2 an official couple now?" I asked Sammi and Ronni

Instantly Ronni spoke out " Yes we are!" Sammi looked at him with eyes gleaming of happiness.

"and what about you two?" Asked Sammi.

"Oh...um... us?" Pauly D and I asked.

"Ya!" She said.

I looked at Pauly D forcing him to answer the question. 

"No were just good friends," He replied " right now." he mumbled but I still heard him.

"Really!" They all replied in shock. 

"But you to are like always flirting with each other and stuff. You guys would make such a perfect couple!" Snookers said all depressed because we weren't together.

"Maybe in the future,but I really don't think our friendship will develop that way!" I replied

Pauly D looked at me and I could tell that one kinda hurt him but I think he still knew we would end up together as a couple at least.

"Then maybe I should take a crack at him!" Angelina said a bit jokingly. But we could all tell that she liked Pauly D because of what she does around him and how she talks to him.

Pauly D laughed, " I'm sorry, but I can't" He replied. 

We all started laughing because Angelina got so pissed of at him that it was so f***ing funny.

"I'm going to bed!" She replied quickly then stormed off to her room and started crying. 

"Dude you should go talk to her!" Claimed Ronni

"Ya I kinda feel bad but... never mind. I'll be right back!" Pauly D replied.  
>"Kay Bro, Do whatever you gotta do." Said Ronni.<p>

When Pauly D left the room questions were just coming and coming and coming.

" What do you think he meant he can't?" Sammi asked.  
>" He's probably seeing someone." I said<br>"Is that why your not a couple?" She asked.

After the question was asked he came back in the room.

"No that's not the reason we aren't a couple." I repied. 

He looked at me before speaking up. " The reason were not a couple yet is because we haven't gone a date and the reason I can't see Angelina is because I don't like her in that kinda way."

" So when's the date?" asked Ronni

"What?" Pauly D asked all puzzled.

"You said the reason your not a couple YET is because you haven't gone a date, so I just thought that you were referencing that you haven't had your date yet." He answered.

"Tomorrow night!" He answered and then kissed me.

" You may not realize it but like your already a couple and you just won't admit it."she said.

We talked for another half an hour before going to bed. Sammi and Ronni went to their room and me and Pauly D went to mine.

To Be Continued... 


End file.
